First Kiss
by DawnOfImagination
Summary: Vlad is about to take his Blood Test and intends on flunking it on purpose. But when Chloe his best friend's little sister comes to talk to him will everything be put into perspective. Set during Season 1 Episode 13. Chloe/Vlad pairing. ONESHOT possible two shot or multiple chapter story. Just ask if you want more!


**Vlad's P.O.V.**

"I wanted to give you this" Chloe said passing me a small toy with the pinkest hair I have ever seen "I don't know about you but it's always brought me luck" I smiled. That was the nicest thing someone had done for me. "Thanks" I said. Suddenly I blinked ferociously trying to keep back tears. I don't know why Chloe's action had moved me so much or upset me but somehow it had gotten to me. "I probably won't need it though" I added sadly. Chloe didn't frown in bafflement but certainly didn't understand me. "Why?" she asked sitting next to me on my bed. I sighed "I'm going to fail the test" I said looking down. I couldn't bear to look at her, if I did, it would only make saying goodbye even harder than it already was.

Suddenly there was a sniffle from Chloe "I guess this is goodbye then" she said. I nodded "yeah it is" I replied. Without warning Chloe threw her arms around my neck knocking me backwards slightly. At first I was quite surprised by her action but slowly I hesitantly wrapped my own arms around her. Chloe leant her head on my shoulder and buried her face in my neck "I'll miss you Vlad" she choked through her tears. Chloe had never been the type of girl who sobbed at the first sign of goodbye or was a person who particularly liked hugging or any physical contact at that so why was she being so… affectionate now? "I-I'll miss you too" I stammered. Suddenly I realised just how much I _would_ miss her "I'll _really_ miss you Chloe" turning my head slightly so my face was in her blonde hair. Sweet scents of her shampoo filled my nostrils and I took another deep breath in taking in the smell of strawberries and flowers. Slowly Chloe pulled away and sniffed again. I lifted my hand and gently wiped her wet face clear of tears. "Don't worry about us Vlad" she said quietly taking my hand in hers and resting them on the mattress "You do what's best for you"

Ever since I had taken an interest in girls I had been imagining what my first kiss might be like but I never really knew how kisses happen. I was under the impression that kisses are planned seconds before they happen. That each kisser knew it was going to happen so awkward situations weren't even a possibility. I was completely and utterly wrong, especially when it comes to first kisses. They're spontaneous and surprising. They creep up behind you when you least expect them but in a way, that's the best part about them. You have no idea who your first kiss might be with or when or where it will happen and I never expected mine to be shared with my best friend's little sister.

When Chloe said "Do what's best for you" I realised that a true friend wouldn't care whether they saw their friend again or not as-long-as their friend did what was best for them-self. Chloe had unwittingly revealed how much she cared about me and something inside me jerked awake like my un-beating heart had a pulse for a split second. For the first time, I noticed the butterflies in my stomach and the tingling in my hand where our skin touched. For the first time, I noticed my feelings for Chloe.

Chloe stood and started walking towards the door. I stood and paused a moment before rushing after her before she could walk out the door and walk out of my life forever. "Chloe wait" I said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards me. Chloe tripped as she spun to face me and fell into my arms. I caught her and set her on her feet making sure to keep her close. Closer than friends. Chloe looked up at me tears still pouring down her face and I looked down on her. I took a deep breath and leaned down closing the height difference between us closing my eyes and pressing my lips to hers. At first Chloe's lips were surprised and clamped shut but Chloe quickly recovered and lifted her arms wrapping them around my neck as she kissed me back melting into me. I lifted my hand to her neck just under her jaw, guiding her head towards mine.

Both of us were inexperienced in the art of kissing but our bodies moved with confidence and in synchronization, complimenting each other's movement perfectly. Soon I remembered that Chloe needed to breath and I was about pull away when an unmistakable voice echoed through my room. "Chloe!" Robin exclaimed "Are – Are you _kissing_ Vlad?" We both sprang apart and turned to face Robin in the doorway of my bedroom.

 **A/N More if you like i will write another chapter or even make it a multi chapter story. Any constructive criticism? Do you like the idea? I sit a good piece of writing on the whole?**


End file.
